starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Stanley Burgess
|fgcolor= |image=StanleyBurgess SC-FL3 Comic1.JPG |imgsize= |birth= |death=April, 2503 |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion :Dominion Intelligence Section ::Project Gestalt |job=Scientist }} Dr. Stanley Burgess was a sadistic Terran Dominion scientist, nicknamed the "Butcher of Korhal."Morrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. He believed that mankind's adaptability makes it superior to the protoss.Starcraft Frontline GN Vol. 02 (of 3). Things From Another World. Accessed 2008-08-10. Biography Resocs He worked with neural resocializing (preferring the intensive, hands-on version rather than resorting to resocialization tanks), conducting research at the Korhal IV Primary Resocialization Center.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. One of Burgess's resocialization subjects was Jin-ho Lim, formerly an anti-Dominion protester who had been arrested in New Canaan, Tyrador IX. When Burgess was done with Lim, he ordered him to murder his close companion Anna. Lim complied.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Project Gestalt In 2502 Dr. Burgess began work on Project Gestalt. He created Gestalt Zero, a terran/protoss gestalt, by grafting Khalai Caste protoss organs onto a ghost. Zero would then capture numerous protoss workers and bring them to the Gestalt facility. Burgess implanted them with psi-inhibitors, devices which weakened their psionic powers and cut their connection to the Khala. In 2503 Zero captured Muadun, a (former) high templar known to Burgess. Burgess implanted him with a psi-inhibitor and removed several of his psionic appendages, grafting them to Gestalt Zero, who quickly demonstrated greater psionic and combat prowess. Burgess sent him on a field test. Burgess believed the increase in power was due to Muadun's templar status. He would mass-produce gestalts using templar genetic material, control them with neural processing and neural inhibitors, give them psionic shields and grant them access to the Khala, all without the unpredictable side effects of terrazine enhancement. Burgess was interested in studying the Khala. He brought Muadun and another protoss to operating tables and slowly allowed their psi-inhibitors to access the Khala. When he tortured one protoss, Muadun began creating psionic storms, forcing Burgess to end the experiment. Gestalt Zero arrived in time to subdue Muadun. Muadun discovered he could no longer be controlled by his psi-inhibitor. He broke the other protoss out of captivity, and Burgess sent Gestalt Zero to stop them. Zero defeated them all, but Muadun used his last power to disable Zero's neural inhibitor while the protoss invaded the facility. Zero tried to kill Burgess, who had been trying to flee with the project's data. Burgess expressed his disappointment and then stopped Zero with his psi-screen. However, Zero was able to stab Burgess to death, ironically echoing one of Burgess' previous comments.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-99. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Trivia Hope Donovan, editor of the StarCraft: Frontline series, has described Burgess as being, along with Randall, one of the few truly amoral characters in it.2009-09-08, Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-10-10 Dr Warren Held knew (of) Burgess, commenting that he managed to get some Axiom Corporation tools on layaway despite the line being discontinued.Quixotic Neutral. 2013-02-06. Project Blackstone. Storify. Accessed 2013-02-06. The character's name may be a reference to A Clockwork Orange, a novel by Anthony Burgess and later adapted to film by Stanley Kubrick. The main character is a violent criminal "rehabilitated" by classical conditioning. References Category:Terran characters in Frontline Category:Terran medical personnel Category:Terran scientists